Let the Festivities Begin
by bookworm1992
Summary: It's Midwinter at the palace. KD
1. Sledding

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce and I do not claim to own her characters even though I wish I did :

"Let the festivities begin!" Queen Thayet's clear voice rang out from the platform set up for the monarchs overlooking the snowy scene.

It was Midwinter. The air had that wonderful crisp, cool feeling that seemed to rejuvenate the lungs on breathing in, making even the starkest noble long to jump on the nearest sled.

In fact, that is exactly what was taking place. Children from nobility and the city of Corus had built their own sleds and were about to race down the largest hill the white blanketed Corus could offer.

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan watched Tobe clamber onto the sled that they had built together. Well, Tobe had really made while Kel enlisted various people to help the boy due to her lack of skill in the carpentry department.

Kel could still remember the twinkle in Sergeant Domitan eyes when he found her attempting to build the now beautiful green sled. She was mercilessly smashing her finger in a frenzy of trying to overcome her deficiency before the Sergeant gently pried the hammer from her hand and began to work on it himself. Her glare she shot at him could of withered the hardiest flower, but Dom was far too busy correcting

Kel was standing with previously mentioned Dom and his cousin and cousin-in-law, Neal and Yuki. All where clad in the warmest clothing possible. Coats and sweaters of every color made the sea of onlookers look like a marvelous rainbow.

The children raced down the hill, gaining speed until finally a small lad who was one of Lalasa's helper's sons was declared victorious.

Kel eagerly made her way over to Tobe, assuring him that fourth out of fifty was quite an accomplishment.

"I believe some hot chocolate and marshmallows are called for." Neal declared after Tobe and Kel had weaved their way back to their small group.

"Let's go down to that new inn that has the delicious pastries." Yukie responded delightedly as she remembered the delectable pastries she had consumed previously. "I heard Madame Channing specially made treats for after the competition."

"Lady, can we please invite Sir Owen to come with us?" Tobe asked with big, hopeful eyes.

"Of course, the problem now is finding him?" she asked as she scanned the dispersing crowd for Owen's light blue hat she had seen earlier.

"Allow me to find him. We will both meet you at the inn." Dom offered, pulling his coat a slightly tighter to keep out the chill of the late afternoon air.

"It seems my cousin has finally learned some manners." Neal observed as they made their way to the gate after decided to walk rather than ride. The day was too pretty to rush any journey rather than sauntering along, peering at various store fronts.

A/N I never read these things, but for all the people that actually do read them... I'm planning to make this a short story. I'll probably update in two days. I'm trying to get the feel of writing before committing to a large fanfic. Anyways, I would appreciate reviews, but do not feel like you have to. Constructive criticism would be fabulous. :


	2. Apple Pie and Practice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kel took in the delightful smell as she and the others entered the small, neat inn. It reminded her of all the sweet treats the cook used to make at Mindelan but better. She took her seat near the end of the dark stained wood table as the others followed suit.

Dom plopped himself across from while Tobe sat on her left, Neal on her right.

Gratitude rushed through Kel as she looked at all of her wonderful friends. "How did I get so lucky?" she thought. Neal with his sarcastic but caring attitude, she knew he would always be there for her no matter the circumstances. Yuki was always there to discuss anything feminine when she had had it when all the testosterone. Owen always made her smile. Tobe's devotion filled her with a sense of protectiveness of him that she needed. Dom, well Dom's everything. _Oh gods. What am I thinking?_ Dom was a perfect combination of them all. He made her happy, he respected her, he was always there for anything she needed, and she knew she could tell him everything._ Except the part about you liking him since you met._

Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts she turned her attention to the conversation that was taking place during her mental absence.

"I'm definitely eyeing that delicious apple pie." Dom said with a slightly dazed look as he stared at the desert.

"I'm thinking more along the lines of spice cake." Kel said with a laugh at Dom's obvious love for apple pie.

"Ah, if only you could taste Queenscoves's cook's spice cake. It's like heaven, only edible. Actually, it's quite fascinating how she makes it…" Kel groaned inwardly as Neal launched into a detailed explanation of how the cook makes the spice cake. Halfway through, a bit of apple landed in his hair, but this did not seem to faze him.

While Neal was rambling, Kel's thoughts and gaze once again strayed to the man across from her. He was extremely focused on his food now that his attempt to shut up his cousin did not go as planned. It was cute. Kel could imagine him as boy begging the Masbolle cook for more pie. She's laughed to herself when a thought of his face covered in apple filling came into her mind.

Hearing Kel's laugh, Neal turned to her. "Protector, do you find it amusing that my cook received the recipe while her mother was on her deathbed?"

This only made her laugh harder due to the fact that Neal actually thought she was listening. "I'm sorry," she said after composing herself, "It's just funny that you think we are all paying attention."

With that, everyone let out a chuckle especially after Tobe voiced his speculation on how much air Neal's lungs could hold.

After that, the subject turned to the growing population of Spidrens which was far more interesting if not depressing. After paying, Kel and the others made their way to the main road to look at the stores.

* * *

"Bring it on, Protector." Raoul taunted later in the day while sword fighting on the practice courts.

Kel did not respond, as was her habit, but instead attacked in a flurry of precise thrusts.

"Come on, Kel! Beat the old man!" a voice said from the side of the courts. Kel again ignored all that was around her except for Raoul's sword. Although they were using practice equipment, a painful error could still take place due to carelessness.

Kel had spent her day just enjoying the excitement of Midwinter, but she had decided to keep up her skills despite that she was supposed to be on break. Now, she slightly regretted it. Raoul blows were _hard_.

Every time she fought her giant ex-knightmaster, she came closer to beating him, but had yet to do so. If she could just get his sword out of his hand, her Midwinter would be complete.

Yet these dreams were interrupted by Raoul knocking her sword out of her hand rather than the other way around.

"You are definitely gaining on me, Kel." Raoul said with a smile as they shook hands afterwards. "Won't be long until you beat me."

Kel accepted defeat with a smile, not out of joy for losing but out of hope for one day beating him.

Just then the man who had been cheering her on sauntered up, blue eyes with a mischievous glint in them. "You almost had him, Protector," Dom said handing them both a canteen of water, "It's been so long since I've seen his sword go flying. I look forward to the day when his age catches up with him."

Still attempting to catch their breathe, they both mumbled a thanks for the water. Kel knew that she would feel the strain her muscles took in the morning far worse if she didn't soak them in hot water soon.

Slightly embarrassed due to Dom's confidence in her she said with a sigh," Well, I don't know. It will most likely be a while before I beat him. But it will happen." Kel said to both of them with a smile but if you look close enough (and Dom did) her eyes flashed with determination.

With that, Kel began the trek to the women's baths.

* * *

"Oh Drat." Kel thought as she remembered the ball she was supposed to attend that evening. With the sled race, shopping, and weapons practice, it had slipped her mind. She opened her eyes and got out of the steamy water. She was just thankful she had taken care of buying a dress already.

She quickly dressed in a warm shirt, breeches, and tunic to make her way to her rooms.

Kel was looking forward to wearing the beautiful deep red dress. It was pretty, but distinctly different from the court ladies extravagant gowns that were likely to be displayed this evening. She had refused a corset and a low neckline, but Lalasa was prepared for this. Instead, she had a unique design. It was made out of silk with no embellishments. It crossed in the front and seamlessly gave way to a full skirt. Rather than have people marvel over her dress, it highlighted the woman in it.

Kel pinned half of her almost shoulder-length, light brown hair with a ruby clip that was a present from her mother last Midwinter. Because she had taken so long in the bath, it was about time to leave. So with a final glance in the mirror and a good-bye to Jump and the sparrows, she made her way to the ballroom with excitement and some nervousness pulsing through her.

* * *

A/N Good, bad, okay? It's longer today. Review if you wish to. 


	3. The Ball

"Oh come one, I wasn't that stupid." Neal insisted before taking a huge gulp of cider. "As I remember dearest cousin, you had your fair share of humiliation." A large group had made an appearance at the ball then gathered in a room connected to the ballroom to talk and relax.

"I have reason to believe that you were that stupid." Kel proclaimed with twinkle of enjoyment in her hazel eyes. "You were still pretty dimwitted in our page years."

"Oh gods, do you remember his endless droning about random girls?" Faleron exclaimed, laughter filling his voice as he remembered the torture of Neal's monologues as a page. "Her hair shines with the light of a thousand-"

Faleron was rudely cut of by Neal smacking him on the back of the head. Faleron just rubbed the back of his head and grinned at Neal's mumbles.

"It's okay, Meathead. I was pretty dimwitted, as our lovely Keladry put it, when I first joined the King's Own." Dom said reassuringly, taking notice of the look the Lady Knight sent his way with satisfaction. "I still remember my first assignment. I completely ruined the tracks left by the bandit's horses and we wandered around aimlessly for days before the gods intervened and let us stumble into their camp."

Kel heard some of the men from the King's Own laughing. _It seems weird that Dom fumbled. It's hard to imagine him being confused or unsure of himself._

At this, members of their group started recounting their mistakes made early in life. Quasim had interrupted an important tribal meeting on accident after tripping over a tent rope causing the whole tent to collapse on the shaman and his guests. Merric had ruined his mother's favorite dress by thinking it was a towel and mopping up ink that he had spilt. Yuki admitted to hitting an important visiting noble on the head when she thought he was one of her brothers.

"Well, I for one wish to have the last dance of the evening with my Blossom." Neal said standing up to offer his arm to Yuki who took it and made their way over to the door with most of the others following suit. Kel stayed seated and watched as her friends asked ladies to dance.

"Well, Lady Knight, shall we grace the ball with our presences on the dance floor?" Dom asked holding out his arm for Kel to take.

"We shall, Sergeant." Kel replied with a smile as she placed her hand on his arm and rolled her eyes at his vanity.

That evening more than one court lady went to bed with jealous thoughts directed at the second Lady Knight. _ Dom never looked at me like that. _

A/N Okay, I am particulary pleasedwith this chapter. I am aware of how short it is, but I liked ending it there. Oh! And in response to littlefreeeagle, thanks! I did that on purpose because I always got the idea that while Kel could keep up with all the boys and enjoyed being a knight, she was still a girl who liked to feel feminine when it was suitable.


End file.
